happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cub
Cub is Pop's son. He wears a diaper and a beanie. He has the personality of a baby but the intelligence and mobility of a young child. But despite these traits, he still dies and gets injured. Trivia * He doesn't always wears his diaper, in HTF Hawaiian Style and some episodes of The Happy Tree Friends Fanon Show, he sometimes wears red and green swim trunks. He hates swim diapers. * Cub is the youngest character in the show. * His father is Pop and his uncle is Uncle Fuzzy. *Cub is how people like to call a baby bear or younglings of large cats (tigers or lions), which explains his name. *In the internet shorts, there are a few episodes where Cub is not with Pop. However, in the TV series, Pop and Cub are always together. *On Cub's "Collect Them All" card, he is said to be lactose intolerant. This might be false, since Cub drank milk with no problem in Bottled Up Inside. The formula could have been soy or another substitute, but given Pop's track record, this is unlikely. *Cub can be seen without his beanie in Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, and Every Litter Bit Hurts. *The only TV episodes that Pop and Cub don't appear in are "Twelfth Night" and "Friday the Thirteenth". *Despite the fact that he rarely survives, his survival rate in season four is very high considering how he appears in five episodes and dies in two of them. *Pop and Cub appear in all three TV episodes of "The Third Degree". *Cub is usually considered the physically weakest main character, mainly because of very young age and childish behavior. *Cub appears in Treasure Those Idol Moments, Rink Hijinks, Let It Slide, It's a Snap, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Feast, and Kringle Presents without Pop. Pop only appears without Cub in Something Fishy (unless Cub was sitting in his lap) and in Tunnel Vision. *Cub cries in Stealing the Spotlight, And the Kitchen Sink, As You Wish, A Sucker for Love Part 1, Cubtron Z, Spare Tire (sort of), and A Handy Nanny. *Cub is the 7th character to come back to life after dying in an episode, as he died in Havin' A Ball and appeared later in Treasure Those Idol Moments. **Sniffles and Toothy also died before appearing again in Treasure Those Idol Moments, but Cub is counted as the seventh since he was the last of the three characters to physically appear. *According to the episodes Snip Snip Hooray! and Easy Comb, Easy Go, he has auburn hair. *Similar to Handy and Sniffles, Cub doesn't seem to mind (or even notice) if other characters die or get injured, or even if something is about to happen to him. **In Don't Yank My Chain, he laughs when Handy is being dragged along by a train. **In Rink Hijinks, he tears Lumpy's heart out and hugs it, thinking it's a toy from a claw machine. **In Who's to Flame?, he doesn't seem to notice that Sniffles had been killed. **In Havin' A Ball, he doesn't seem to notice that Pop had been killed despite seeing his remains. **In Just Desert, he picks Lumpy's skull up and holds it to his ear like a seashell. **In A Hole Lotta Love, he smiles and laughs when he is about to be crushed by the drill machine. **In Concrete Solution, he doesn't seem to notice that a bridge above him is collapsing (Pop, however, was also oblivious). **In Wingin' It, he laughs as he's being sucked out of a plane. **In You're Kraken Me Up, he only seems curious when Petunia's severed head lands next to him. **In A Vicious Cycle, he isn't shocked or confused by Disco Bear's death he just stares at his head blankly. **In A Handy Nanny, he points and laughs at Handy's eye injury. ***This may, however, be because Cub is a baby and doesn't understand death. ***However in Can't Stop Coffin, he's seen mourning his mom's death. *Unlike most other characters, he is rarely shown playing with other characters (the obvious exception being Pop and sometimes the body parts of a dead Lumpy). *Besides Pop, Cub is most often seen with Lumpy and Petunia. *The grave that Pop and Cub visited in the episode Can't Stop Coffin is likely the grave of Cub's mother, as it has been confirmed that she's dead. Gallery S1E5_Pop_and_Cub_Playing_Ball.gif|Pop and Cub playing catch. Kitchensink---cubdadada.JPG.jpg|Cub is all dirty from head to toe. Sinkbath.png|Cub getting a bath. 1 43.jpg|Cub with a rubber ducky. Njnjnj.jpg|Now that's what i call good clean fun. Diaperfire.png|Next time, Cub should wear Fire Proof diapers. Get it? AW114.png|Cub is on fire, diaper and all. Fireproof diapers might come in handy this time around. AW115.png|Shouldn't Cub stop, drop and roll in a moment like this? AW120.png AW121.png I'm_okay.png AW122.png AW124.png Pop-cub-1198267ac9.jpg|Cub doing Pop's work of mowing the lawn. COLOB_8.png Wall-cal-2010-nov01-1024.jpg|Cub climbing into a bucket. Water_5.jpg SnipSnip3.png SnipSnip40.png S3E1 Read 'em and Weep.gif Cub and Giggles.png Sea what found 1.png Imnotsleepingtonight.png S3E22_Cub.png STV1E1.3_Cub_in_awagon.png Chariotride.png Sleight_11.jpg S3E4_Pop_Cub_lollipop.png 12STS.png Hole lotta love.JPG.jpg Hatlesscub.png S4E5_VC_Cub.png S4E1 You're Kraken me up Beach.png CubAlone.jpg Rink_Hijinks_Cub_CR.png S3E4_Mole_the_paramedic_2.png Water 10.jpg Dog_1.png S4E5_Bikeoutside.png IF170.png AW100.png TTIM_19.png Cub Peed His Diaper.png|Cub went pee pee in his diaper. Cub Pooped His Diaper.png|Cub went poo poo in his diaper Cub Peed and Pooped His Diaper.png|Cub went pee pee and poo poo in his diaper creating a messy diaper. PePe With Cub in His Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Golden Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Golden Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Golden Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Nighttime Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Nighttime Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Nighttime Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Golden Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Golden Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Golden Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Nighttime Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Nighttime Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Peed Nighttime Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Golden Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Golden Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Golden Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Nighttime Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Nighttime Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Poopy Nighttime Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Golden Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Golden Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Golden Diaper 3.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Nighttime Diaper 1.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Nighttime Diaper 2.png PePe With Cub in His Peed and Poopy Messy Nighttime Diaper 3.png Links https://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Cub Category:Bears Category:Brown Category:Babies Category:Small Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters